When a person desires to weight train, their options are limited to joining a gym, hiring a personal trainer with access to weights, or purchasing weights themselves. All of these options are incredibly expensive both in the short and long term. Gyms and personal trainers typically require costly fees and long-term financial commitments for regular access to and use of weights. Similarly, purchasing weights for home use can be exponentially expensive considering achieving weight variation requires purchasing a multiplicity of weights. Additionally, weights for home use present additional storage and portability issues that increase the general burden of maintaining them for personal use.
A number of patents have issued for portable weight devices for exercise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,379, provides a collapsible exercise back pack wherein a user can manipulate the weight of the back pack. While the device itself acts as a portable weight, the apparatus does not provide a user with the ability to use the device as a hand-held free weight. Also, this device does not provide a means for a user to determine the varying weight of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned problems.